


Another Horror Tale

by kauecarvalho



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Horror, Magic, Multi, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kauecarvalho/pseuds/kauecarvalho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, this is just a work that I wrote inspired by American Horror Story. Hope you like it xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Horror Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is just a work that I wrote inspired by American Horror Story. Hope you like it xx

_Saturday, 23:30_

 

Madison got ready two hours before Zoe came to her room. The night was beautiful and the air seemed paralyzed. Outside, the cold wind blew their hair while they got into the car. Madison drove to a classic building in New Jersey when she stopped the car.

"Well I think the party is here." Madison was like.

"Weird. It seems like there is no one in there." Zoe looked at her.

"Yeah, but the address is right. C'mon let's see." Madison opened the car's door and started walk forward. It has a big garden with many kinds of purple flowers around the building. "C'mon bitch don't leave me alone here" Madison screamed.

"I don't think it is a good idea. Come back Mad there's nobody up there, we must be at the wrong address." Zoe screamed back.

Madison was in the garden looking at the house. She must of been afraid because she didn't move anymore. There was a terrifying silence.

"Oh I didn't drive all night for nothing! I want to partieeee!"

"Excuse me you only drove for twenty minutes. Come back drama queen." Madison looked at her and started walking torwards the house. The wind was shaking her long blonde hair and the blue tight dress made her look like a stripper. When she arrived at the front door she pressed the bell. For a while the silence in the air when a voice sounds behind the door.

"Excuse me" It was a man's voice.

"Hey there, I'm Madison Montgomery and I'm looking for a party, can you help me?" The door opened and a handsome redhead guy was stuck in the entrance.

"Hey you beautiful, I don't believe that Madison Montgomery is in my house!" The boy screamed "The party is in the backward c'mon."

"Oh, neither do I" Madison was like "My little friend is in the car, hold on. Hey Z come on, the party is here." Madison screamed to Zoe. Zoe got out of the car and walked shaking a little because the high heels. She didn't like it at all but Madison said that she has to learn how to be sexy, and wearing high heels was the first step.

"Woah, two hot girls at my house. This is my lucky day." The boy screamed once again.

"Please stop, you're making the little Zoe blush."

"Madison!" Zoe punched her arm.

"C'mon ladies, the party is in the backward." 

Zoe and Madison followed the redhead guy across the house. Inside, it was a classic house with classic furniture and many paintings on the wall. When they arrived at the backward they saw a big and light pool with many teenagers jumping and dancing inside it. Around the pool more teenagers were dancing and drinking colorful drinks, the music was loud and Zoe didn't understand how they didn't hear anything from outside.

"Welcome, please take some drinks and be topless as soon as you can" The guy said.

"Only in your dreams, baby boy." Madison winked to him. She took Zoe by the hand and walk forward to the table where some stupid-blonde-fraternity-college-guys were making drinks. "What a girl has to do to get a drink here?" Madison asked.

"If I were you I wouldn't ask it." Zoe sighed to Madison.

"Watch and learn." Before the guys could answer Madison kissed one of those guys in the cheek and took the cup from his hand. "Thank you." Zoe was standing there watching Madison until she noticed she had no drink. "Okay, now who wants to give a drink to the little Zoe?" She screamed. The guys started to make crazy drinks as fast as possible to give to Zoe. Before any stupid-blonde-fraternity-college-guys could complete a drink, another blonde guy that was behind her raise a cup to Zoe.

"It's for you." He said. Zoe didn't catch the cup instead she kept looking at him. "Oh, c'mon I know you mother said to you don't accept things of strangers, but I swear there's no drugs in it."

"I hope so." She said and took the cup from his hand.

"My name is Kyle, nice to meet you." His smile was cute.

"Hey Kyle, nice to meet you too. I'm Zoe." She said.

"Wanna swim?" He asked.

"No." She answer.

"Great, neither do I." They laughed.

 

+

 

Madison was kinda drunk. She drank many cups of cute colorful vodka mixers and now she was dancing near to the pool. If she was right eight guys already tried to kiss her, but she don't want kiss anyone in there. She just wanna dance and listen to people say how fabulous the star movie Madison Montgomery was.

"What's up gorgeous?" Another guy came near.

"You are the ninth." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"You are the ninth asshole who try to make out with me." Madison rolled her eyes.

"Don't make it too hard." He said.

"Wanna be my slave tonight?"

"And what I get?"

"Are you stupid?" She asked, "Slaves get nothing."

"My name is Chad." He raise his hand but Madison didn't. "Alright."

"My drink is over." She still dancing.

"I'll get a new one for you." He left.

"Good boy." She laughed.

 

+

 

Chad took of a pill of his pocket and put it in the drink which he made for Madison. His friend said that pills make girls so damn easy and he was decided to hook up with the movie star tonight. He checked if his camera was in his another pocket. It was. The glorious moment he will have tonight deserves to be registered.

 

+

 

"So you are new in town?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I arrived this morning." She answered, "My mom sent me to this school for exceptional girls."

"Cool." He was like. "I'm taking the second year at the college."

"Cool." Zoe laughed.

"You are beautiful, you know." Kyle smiled "Wait, are you blushing?"

"No" They laughed. Kyle was such a nice guy. "I don't want to talk about me anymore, tell me about you"

"Jesus, you're the first pretty girl I know that doesn't want talk about yourself." He said.

"I'm not this kind of girl."

"This is why I like you." He answered.

"Hey Kyle, I like you but this is not gonna work." Zoe said.

"Oh no." He cover his face with his hands, "You have a boyfriend."

"No, no" She shake her head "I don't."

"So I don't see any problem." He open his fingers showing only his blue eyes.

"It's complicated. I can't tell you, it is kinda secret, you know." Zoe winked at him.

"Well, I can live with this." They laughed. He was so funny.

"Kyle, I need to find Madison." Zoe just realized that she didn't see Madison since they arrived.

"Okay, I’ll help you."

"I don't wanna bother you."

"Don't worry about it, I'd love to help you." He smiled again.

"Alright, so... I look outside and you look inside." She propose.

"So let's go."

 

+

 

Madison fell on the aisle of the second floor of the house. Her head was rounding and she felt like there is no ground. After she drank that asshole's drink she started to feel bad, she had no idea how she got to the second floor but she was there. And she needed to find a bathroom. Madison walked holding the walls till she felt an arm hold her hips.

"So we met again" Chad sighed.

"Don't touch me you asshole." Madison said. Her head still rounding.

"Calm down beautiful, I'll take care of you tonight."

"Forget it. Let me go." She screamed.

"Oh no. C'mon I want to introduce you to some friends." Chad held her shoulders and took her to a room. Madison had no force, she didn't even know what was happening, she just wanted to sleep.

 

 

 

_To be continued._


End file.
